


Christmas Fun

by NovaCaelum



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: John and James enjoy their usual Christmas tradition.





	Christmas Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeeBeastie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this. It ended up as a PWP when I planned otherwise, oops :'')

James loved how picky John got on Christmas Eve, he's rearranged the presents about five times already, having put just one aside; it was their silly little tradition. Open one small present on Christmas Eve then save the rest for the next morning, James loved it and he could tell how excited John got; he'd tried multiple times before to try open more than one. James knew he was joking though and happily played along, threatening to open all of his own if John so much as looked at another box. Just as he was mulling over what to allow John to open, a small box landed in his lap, "Okay, you can open this one."

"I haven't even thought of which one to pick for you. Sit down," John obeyed and James grinned. He placed the box on the coffee table then took a couple of minutes to pick a present for John, once he'd placed that down, they got settled on the couch and tore into them. James was shocked to see a new watch staring back at him, "John! You didn't have to."

John shrugged, playing with the scarf that he'd unwrapped, "It's nothing much, I promise. Your main present is still under the tree. I just wanted to treat you, you've been talking about getting a new one for ages, I thought it would be nice."

"Thank you," James pulled him into a kiss, humming when John's hands rubbed his thighs; he broke the kiss, smirking slyly, "What do you think you're doing?"

John grinned, "Touching you. I like **showing** thanks, you should know that by now."

"Who said you're allowed to touch me?" James grabbed John's wrists, pushing him back, "I don't remember giving you permission."

John whined, struggling against James' grip; he might be pushing his luck a little, but he wanted James to ravage him, the idea popped into his head the moment he saw the look of joy light up James' face. People said he was like a stone but John knew different-- _much more_ differently than anyone else, "James," He purred, fluttering his eyelashes, "Let me thank you for the scarf."

"No," John swallowed, James sounded serious and it made pleasure run through his body, heightening the way that James' fingers pressed into his skin, "Maybe if you ask me nicely, I will."

**Oh** , yes. That's exactly what John wanted to hear, he could already imagine what a mess he was about to turn into; James knew how to push his buttons in all the right places, " _Daddy_ , please. Let me touch you," John was sure James' eyes darkened at those words; he squeaked as James threw him over his shoulder and carried him to their bedroom. He let out a gasp when James dumped him onto the bed, he couldn't help but stare as James stripped of his shirt, "You look so good."

"Take your clothes off too," John quickly began discarding of his clothes, when he reached his boxers, James grabbed his arms, "Not them yet," James was still in his own boxers too, he joined John on the bed and ran his hands over his arms then down his chest, "You're all mine," John sighed, relishing in the touch until James sat back, waiting, "Thank me baby, I might give you a reward if you treat me well."

John leaned forward, pressing his hands against James' crotch; this was his favourite part, lightly teasing, enough to make James lose control and get him completely worked up. He dipped his hand below James' waistband, his tongue slowly working over James' right nipple. He swiftly removed the boxers, his lips slowly travelling south, taking a brief second to dance over James' torso; John was hard just at the thought of having James; John lightly flicked the tip of James' cock with his tongue, enjoying the way James grunted and grasped at his hair, "Please can I have a taste Daddy?"

"Okay," James breathed, watching as John's lips wrapped around his length; John worked his tongue against the frenulum, building up for the moment he bobbed his head down, swallowing James' length easily. James grunted, curling John's hair around his fingers, "You look so good like this, taking daddy's cock," John moaned around the length, his tongue working against the underside as he picked up the pace of his bobbing, "Mhm, such a good boy for daddy."

John's eyes fluttered upward, watching the pleasure explode across James' face as he worked his mouth over the length; James' grip tightened and he pulled John away, ignoring the whine that John gave, "Daddy--"

"Lay back, work yourself open for daddy. I'm going to fuck you," John shivered, complying with James' words as he grabbed some lube and a condom from the bedside table, laying them on the bed; James then slowly removed John's boxers, watching as he squirted some lube over his fingers. John's hand slowly travelled downward, pressing to his entrance, he slowly worked one in, stretching the muscles before a second digit followed; John breathed heavily, working himself loose with James watching always felt like he was on show and he loved it. He slid a third in, making sure he was stretched nicely for James; James touched his wrist, whispering, "Okay baby, get on your knees for daddy."

John groaned softly as his finger's slid from his body, he got onto his knees, resting on his forearms; James rolled on the condom, applying a generous amount of lube before he slowly pressed against John, waiting to build up the tension he was sure was running through John, "Daddy, please, I need you. Fuck me."

"Such a dirty boy," James' hand ran down John's spine before he gripped his hip, using the other to steady himself as he pushed his length into John's waiting hole; he barely sunk in before John was already wriggling his hips, he held him still, pushing in fully and holding him firm, "None of that baby, you know daddy's the one in charge here," John whined, waiting patiently for James to begin moving and when the first thrust came, he grasped at the sheets, groaning low, "Yeah, let daddy hear how much you love getting fucked."

John happily let his mouth hang loose, not afraid of how loud his noises were bound to get with James thrusting his hips so perfectly, his fingers caressed John's hips, coaxing him into gently rolling against each thrust. James had to bite his lip at the sight of John, he looked so nice beneath him, with those gorgeous noises spilling from his lips; pulling at the sheets like it was the only thing keeping him from falling apart.

The rhythm set James alight, his finger's dug into John's skin, and his groans began to get louder as John rolled his hips, gasping and grunting to each movement. James loved this, because he could watch the way that John so easily took his length, muttering softly amongst his groans of pleasure which only heightened James' pleasure, "I love this so much, daddy."

"Me too. And, baby, you look gorgeous," That was beyond true, John looked delicious, his hips rolling as James pulled him into each thrust, "You work yourself so good on daddy's cock," John groaned in response, pushing against James' length so quickly that James had to grunt, his fingers digging into John's flesh, " **God**. Just like that baby."

John was sure that James did this just to drive him insane; the movements were already making him feel like he wouldn't be able to handle this for long but the words were what started to make his own cock leak and he needed James to touch him, bring his release crashing down, "Oh, daddy. Please touch me."

James grunted softly, one of his hands slid down and brushed passed John's length; John whined, bucking softly against James' thrusts. The noise sent a shock straight to James' cock and he groaned, wrapping his fingers tight around John's length; he moved his hand slowly along John's length, his hand moved perfectly with the aid of John's pre-cum, "Yeah, baby. Tell daddy how much you want this."

"Ah," John groaned, his words stuck in his throat and as James' thrusts hit perfectly he could have melted; he swallowed, finding his words even as James' touch made his head spin, "Daddy, I'm so close. Let me cum for you."

James grunted, moving his hand to match the pace of his thrusts, "Go on baby, I wanna hear you cum," A few strokes later, John was bucking beneath James, gasping and groaning; James groaned low, feeling John tighten around his length. He held tight to John, thrusting twice before his own release washed over him; James rocked slowly to a stop, dragging the bliss of release through both of them. John was panting softly as he eased himself away; James ran his hand down John's spine, soothing him into the softness of the bed, "I love you, baby. You're truly the best gift in my life."

"I love you too," John hummed, slowly turning as James rose from the bed; he watched as he carefully disposed of the used condom and placed the lube back into the drawer. Once James was back at John's side, he pulled him into a kiss, smiling softly as James' arms wrapped around him, "I can manage a shower." James only smiled at him, and John lost any idea of fighting against it; so he let James carry him to the bathroom and they showered together, John basking in the feel of James' hands running through his hair.

When they returned to the bedroom, James changed the sheets while John dried his hair, they both pulled on a clean pair of boxers before sinking into bed together; James held John close, running his fingers gently over John's shoulder, "Thank you for making my Christmas so special."

"Mine too. It's perfect." It was the only way John could express how he felt; James was his _home_ , the one thing that made his heart feel like it was ready to burst. John did truly appreciate having James beside him, lulling him to sleep and as his eyes began to droop shut, he knew that James felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was actually the last gift for my Christmas list that I needed to cross off. I have some wrapping to do and I'm all finished lol.
> 
> I also apologise for any errors/typos, with everything going on in regards to my medical issues, my typing isn't great at the moment.


End file.
